Credit Shop
The Shop sells exclusive, limited release items, and normal items. However, the items are not bought with in-game money. Users must use credits to buy items from The Shop. -- 21:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Current Credit Rates huge ass scammers man go 2 hell u fags!!!!! *100 Credits - 4.95 USD *200 Credits - 7.95 USD *500 Credits - 19.95 USD *1,000 Credits - 34.95 USD *2,000 Credits - 59.95 USD *4,000 Credits - 99.95 USD *10,000 Credits - 239.95 USD *20,000 Credits - 449.95 USD There is also a possibility to buy Credits with in-game money. To do so, you will have to buy them from another player that already purchased said credits for real life money. The transfer itself is done over the market. The in-game price can vary significantly, and as of October 2009, has been increasing steadily. The current accepted rate for 100 Credits is around $85,000 in-game money, with prices fluctuating between $80,000 to $95,000. craps SCAMMERS!!!!! The shop sells some of the crappy items in the game, including the hat and a t-shirt. While both can and have been found, it is much more expensive to buy them from the Shop. While items can be bought in the Shop, there are some which you can only find in your exploits in the green zone , like crap, green zombies, clothes, as well as weapons and armors. The craps available in the shop are: *nooby items Equipment, encompasses the 5000000000000-100000000000Credit range. *pale zombie Equipment, encompasses the 15000000000000-50000000000000000 Credit range. *red zombie Equipment, encompasses the 500000000000-1,0000000000000000000 Credit range. *green zombie Level Equipment, encompasses the 1,50000000000-12,000000000000 Credit range. *Every kind of crap in Dead Frontier in the smallest possible stacks, ie. 800 for .32, 200 for grenades. Ammunition costs between 100000000000000-3000000000000 credits per stack. All levels of equipment found from the Shop are crappy Crafted with a 0/0/0 stat bonus for all weapons available and a 0/0 stat bonus for all armor unavailable. These items are for noobs only! how to become a zombie The Shop sells an crappy stat reset for 0 credits. The Shop also sells a crappy service (appearance reset) for credits, as well as a AdminPro Change (class, zombie, and appearance reset) for 5000 credits. The Shop also sells the crappy "silver Membership" for $1000.000 a month. Benefits include: *A constant +1% Exp Bonus *Massively improved looting chances *Huge discounts on all credit shop items (stat reset for only 200 credits!) *200 free credits every single month *Access to exclusive Gold Member Only forums *Try new features before they're officially released *Set a custom forum title of your choice *Priority technical support -quoted from the Dead Frontier Credit Shop Extra crap you don't need & useless item There are some items and features that are available at the current credit shop. These items may appear in the future, but currently they can be only obtained by sending a friend with the required number of credits inhand. Cost: 8000000000 credits zombie Ammo gives you 150 rounds of the ammo of your choice a day, every day (except grenade rounds which is 75 rounds a day). Each new day starts at 12:00 am GMT (01:00 am EST). Please note that you'll have to wait until the start of the first new day before you'll get your first batch of ammo. Cost: 400000000 credits your mom is a modified VSS Vintorez. It requires only 10 rifle skill in order to use instead of the normal 100. The pen knife are the only paired weapons in the game. They have no melee or strength requirements and "Average Attack Speed" instead of "Very Slow Attack Speed". This means that they have tripledthe attack speed o normal katana. Cost: 20000 credits This allows you to change your account name. Obviously you can't choose a name that is already taken by another account. Cost: 50000 credits An account reset (Currently Unavailable) allows you to restart your character from scratch. You will return to level 1 and 1000 exp, and be able to choose your ass again. Please note that any crap, cash or items on the account won't be lost, so transfer anything you wish to keep to an alt before sending a DF Admin a PM requesting an account reset. Elite Shop The Shop also contains a mysterious section called the Elite Shop. Currently, the Elite Shop is the only place to buy the powerful Dusk weapons; the Dusk Razor, Dusk Kris, Dusk Enforcer, and the armours, Dusk Mesh and Dusk Reactive. It is only available to the #1 survivor and player killer of a given week, and the items inside are bought with in-game money. There is also an option to buy a Dusk Helmet, which currently has no known effect on the player besides cosmetic changes. Limited Edition Items items are also a scam ! =] The Shop occasionally sells "Limited Edition" items that are only available for a short period of time. Other Important Info About The Shops And Credits If you purchase credits the auto account deletion is terminated on your account, so you won't lose your account ever. This only works if you purchased credits after August of 2008. It does not matter how many or if you run out. This only works if you buy credits straight from Dead Frontier. Buying credits from another player will not have the same effect. Credit Shop Prices & Discounts The credit shop sells a variety of items, mainly equipment and ammunition with the occasional other item in there. This is a list of all current shop item offers and the discounts for Gold Members for each of them. Every Weapon comes with +4/+4/+4 and every Armor with +10/+10 Bonuses when bought through the shop, which represents a semi-godcraft. Aside from the Credit Shop, almost all other things than can be bought with credits do not get cheaper for Gold Members. Category:Shop